finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Carter Horton
Carter Horton is the survior of Flight 180 and the rival of Alex Browning. He was a school jock and the boyfriend of Terry Chaney. He was one of the students aboard Volée Airlines Flight 180 who was removed off the plane due to the confusion he had caused with Alex. Hence, if it wasn't for his actions, his other schoolmates would have suffered their deaths in the doomed plane. Carter was born in Mt. Abraham, New York. He is very arrogant, competitive and vengeful, as proven by his disgust with Alex since they met each other. He is dating cheerleader Terry, and the two have shown popularity among their schoolmates. Carter was qualified to join the field trip to Paris, France through Volée Airlines Flight 180. Carter was the fifth survivor to die. Final Destination When Alex begins to freak out about the plane supposedly crashing, Carter causes a stir with him considering it was a prank. The commotion resulted to the removal of them and some others from the plane. Annoyed by his exclusion, Carter battles with Alex at the airport, just in time to witness the plane explode. Thinking Alex caused the explosion. Carter almost fights with him at the memorial, before he was stopped by Terry. Likewise, Carter blames Alex for Tod Waggner's death, resulting to Terry's exit and death. Since then, Carter became more concern about Terry and Death itself. When Carter realizes that he will die no matter what they do, he flips. Carter becomes illogical, and claims he is in control of his life. He realizes this while he drives the car holding Clear, Alex, and Billy as passangers. Carter would like to die on his own terms and meet with Terry on the "other side". Carter drives rapidly through traffic, nearly missing cars and one huge truck. Except, this suicide attempt would never have worked, as death has other plans for Carter, and the fact it isn't Clear's, Alex's, or Billy's turn to die. Carter finally stops the car on the railroad tracks, trying to further his attempt at killing himself. Clear, Alex, and Billy quickly leave the car as a train comes down the tracks. Without the other 3 in the car, death can claim Carter's life. Carter continues his game of "I'm in control", when he tries to start the car. Unfortantly the car won't start, the doors are locked, and his seat belt is stuck. Carter is at mercy of Death's plan, until Alex intervines, pulling Carter out of the car by breaking the seat belt moments before the train ripped through the car. 'Death ' thumb|right|300px|Carter's Death Carter, Alex and Clear met in Paris six months after the events that took place and were relaxing outside a French restaurant when Alex began to saw more signs foreshadowing his death. Carter joked, saying he was next, and Alex went away to his hotel. Suddenly, a bus almost runs Alex over and hits a pole, causing it to fly into the air and knock a sign out of socket. As the sign came crashing down, Carter shoved Alex out the way before he was killed. Carter told Alex he was next and he responded by saying his death was skipped. Carter warily asked, "So who's next?" just as the sign comes back around, aimed for Carter. The screen goes black and a loud whack is heard shortly before the credits roll. Signs/Clues *Carter almost died when a train almost ran his car over, but Alex saved him at the last second. *The sign that hits Carter reads 180 backwards. *A man is singing 'Rocky Mountain High' in French. *Before the accident that causes his death Alex sees a butchered piece of meat. *Alex is nearly ran over by a bus, the same way that Terry died. Final Destination 2 Carter was briefly mentioned in Final Destination 2, by Rory Peters, a survivor of the Route 23 disaster. He was supposed to go inside a theater when suddenly he witnessed Carter being smashed by a neon sign. Disgusted, he goes home and prevents his own death when the theater collapses and kills all the spectators in it. Horton, Carter Horton, Carter Horton, Carter Horton, Carter Horton, Carter Horton, Carter Horton, Carter Horton, Carter Horton, Carter Horton, Carter Horton, Carter Category:Fifth Survivor to Die Category:Deceased (Alive in alternate ending) Category:Main Characters